pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Type (PvZH)
Magic Type Magic is a plant type in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, only Magic type Plant Heroes can lead this type. It focuses on tricks or plants based around tricks. Using these tricks can really change the tides of battle! Special Effects * Amphibious * Afterlife (I've implemented this effect in plant form) * Deadly (I've implemented this effect in plant form) * Bullseye * Freeze * Anti-Hero * Team-up * Splash * Strikethrough * Revenge (If a plant with this effect is eaten by a zombie, It will do a bonus attack before dying) * Bonus Attack * Hypnosis (A zombie attacks the Zombie hero instead of plant teammates and plant heroes) Magic Superpower Tricks * Magic Book (1 sun): Gain 3 random tricks * Tick-Tock (1 sun): A random Zombie teammate gets Hypnosis for 1 turn * Revengify (1 sun): A plant gets the revenge effect Magic Teammates: Common: * (Any teammate by your username) * Apple (1 sun) (1/1 basic plant) * Sour Apple (1 sun) (1/2 with revenge) * Chill Thyme (1 sun) (1/1) When played, gain a random trick in your hand * Apple Pair (3 sun) (1/1 revenge) When played, make a 1/1 apple with team-up here * Hypno apple (4 sun) (2/2) When this attacks a zombie teammate, give it hypnosis for a turn * Giant Tomato (4 sun) (5/4 with revenge) * Apple Commander (1 sun) (2/1) When played, give all apples 1/1 Uncommon: * (Any teammate by your username) * Mint Leaf (3 sun) (3/2) Heal your Plant Hero 1 health for every trick the Plant Hero has in their hand * Hazel's Apprentice (3 sun) (2/2) When played, swap a zombie teammate's attack and health * Rotten Apple (4 sun) (3/2 with deadly) When played, all zombies get -1 health Rare: * (Any teammate by your username) * Intensive Carrot (5 sun) (2/3) When played, put the plant that last got eaten into your hand * Magic Wall-Nut (2 sun) (0/8) When this gets hurt, draw a trick Super-Rare: * (Any teammate by your username) * Golden Apple (2 sun) (4/5 armor) When played, gain 2 Apple Picking cards * Magic Rose (4 sun) (4/2) 3 zombie teammates get hypnosis for 1 turn Legendary: * (Any teammate by your username) * Witch Hazel (8 sun) (4/5) (Destroy all zombies on the ground and gain a Fume-Shroom for how many zombies you destroyed) Magic Tricks: Common: * (Any trick by your username) * Apple Picking (1 sun) When played, gain a random apple in your deck * Recruiting (3 sun) Draw 2 teammate cards that have 3 or more attack * Anti-Zombie (3 sun) Give a plant 2 Antihero Uncommon: * (Any trick by your username) * Tricky Business (3 sun) Do four damage to a zombie and draw a trick * Lazor (4 sun) Give a plant strikethrough Rare: * (Any trick by your username) * Toxicity (3 sun) Give all plants deadly * Defect (2 sun) Remove all positive effects on zombie teammates Super-Rare: * (Any trick by your username) * Root of All Evil (5 sun) (All zombie teammates on the board get their health down to 2) Legendary: * (Any trick by your username) * Herd of Hypno Shrooms (6 sun) (All zombie teammates get hypnosis for 2 turns) Magic Heroes * (Any Hero by your username) * Mu-Tato (Magic/Mega-Grow)